


A Gift For You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Amara isn’t the only one who gives the boys a gift.





	A Gift For You

“Come on, Cas. I wanna see Sam and Dean now”.

The angel rushed to get out of heaven, taking y/n into his arms and flying to the bunker, arriving in the library a second later.

Y/n looked around, searching for the brothers.

“Dean? Sa-am?” he yelled, wondering where they were.

“Is that my favourite boy I hear?” he heard the deep voice of Dean Winchester say. 

Turning around, he saw him come down the staircase with Sam following. 

Running to him, y/n jumped into Dean’s arms, kissing him deeply, having missed him in all the time he had been in heaven.

“I missed you so much”, the younger man breathed out.

Dean chuckled, his voice breaking slightly as he replied.

“Missed you too, sweetheart”. 

He took y/n into another sweet kiss as he held his body close to him, wanting to remember everything about him, not having held the man since he died.

“Not fair. I want a kiss too”, Sam grumbled from behind his brother, having missed y/n so much. 

Y/n and Dean pulled apart, before he stepped to the younger Winchester and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down and kissing him with as much passion.

“Missed you too, Sammy” y/n said after pulling back, looking into Sam’s teary eyes and playing with his long silky hair, remembering the way it flowed through his fingers.

Sam took him into his arms, y/n burying his face into the taller Winchester’s firm chest, as another one pressed against his back, Dean holding the man close too, sniffing in his scent, the most beautiful, relaxing smell to both brothers.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes, seeing Cas stood there, not knowing what to do and slightly lonely.

“Cas. Come over here, angel”, he said, smiling at the wide grin that formed on the angel’s face, the goofy adorable man walking over to the other three men, before hugging y/n’s side, placing a kiss on his mate’s soft lips, tasting both Dean and Sam on them, before laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.

The four of them stayed that way, loving the warmth they all provided, but most of all, loving the happiness that y/n provided for them. 

For y/n was the love of each of the men’s lives, and all three of them were his.

They could only be grateful that Chuck had provided them with the most precious gift of all, Mary watching the scene unfold, slightly confused, but happy at the look of relief and pure joy on all of their faces. 


End file.
